1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player and, more particularly, to a disk player having a magazine for accommodating a plurality of disks.
2. Description of Related Art
A magazine-type disk player, including a magazine for storing a plurality of disks to be stacked, includes a reproduction unit for reproducing information recorded on a disk, a disk drawing-out unit for drawing out a disk from the magazine toward the reproduction unit, a chucking unit for chucking the drawn disk, and an elevating unit for elevating the disk drawing-out unit and the chucking unit.
In the above-structured disk player, the disk drawing-out unit is elevated to a predetermined height, at which a selected disk can be drawn out, by the elevating unit, and then draws out the selected disk from the magazine. The drawn-out disk is reproduced by the reproduction unit. When the reproduction is completed, the drawn-out disk is inserted back into the magazine by the disk drawing-out unit. Therefore, it takes a relatively short time to exchange disks and reproduce the disks, and there is no need to put a new disk in the disk player to reproduce a different disk.
However, in a conventional magazine-type disk player, since the disk drawing-out unit and the chucking unit are operated by separate driving sources, the entire structure of the disk player is complicated and the manufacturing costs are high.